


151领带车

by chuantouli



Category: cancipin
Genre: M/M, cancipin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuantouli/pseuds/chuantouli





	151领带车

151领带车  
 “我可以吻你吗？”  
 林静恒：“……”  
 他并不是一个脸皮薄的人，裸奔也无所谓，反正只是皮囊。  
 可是方才那几句话,说得着实挖心掏肺，心肺陈列了一把，羞耻程度远远超过了皮囊上的那点事，于是起了一点微妙的恼羞成怒，一口回绝：“不行，我没说不生气了，滚一边去。”  
 陆必行老老实实地“哦”了一声，下一刻，他猝不及防地把林静恒抵在了一台重力训练仪上，不由分说地强行占领了他的唇齿和呼吸，尖锐的犬牙掠过嘴唇，下一秒就要刺破那层薄皮似的，舌头霸道地撬开林静恒的唇齿，扫过每一道敏感地带，这个吻太过于激烈，恨不得要把人生吞活剥了似的，事实上如果可以，陆必行也巴不得把林静恒拆吃下肚，让他和自己融为一体，不再担心他离开第八星系回到联盟。陆总长被自己的这个可怕的想法吓到了，但越想却越兴奋，过度摄入统帅真是令人上瘾。 一股浓浓的血腥味在口腔中蔓延开来，阁楼的空气变得更加燥热。林静恒被吻得有点缺氧，把头往后一仰，用手狠狠地把陆必行推开，但这看似暴力的肢体接触力度却不超过一百牛，挨在装了芯片的陆总长身上就连被猫科动物用肉球拍一下都算不上。  
 “嘶…被疯狗咬了果然还真会传染，你要不要也打一针……”，林静恒舔了舔被啃破皮的嘴角，耳根微微发红，发烫的呼吸和陆必行的纠缠在一起，话还没说完就被陆必行压在了重力训练仪上，紧接着一口咬在了没有伤疤的一侧脖子上。林静恒的身体随之弹了一下，后面没说完的“狂犬疫苗”消散在穿堂风里，那一侧脖子实在是太敏感了，他的腰有点微微发软，却因为陆必行搞的突然袭击恼羞成怒。林统帅咬咬牙用尽全部力气，长腿一勾，稍稍用巧劲翻了一个身就把他俩的位置互换了过来。陆必行楞了一下，大脑瞬间当机，还没来得及反应一个微微冰凉的嘴唇直接堵了上来，对方用一只手按住他的头，加深了这个吻。这个吻依然是充满腥风血雨。林静恒用另一只手伸向自己的衣服，原本端端正正的扣子被蛮力扯开，领带被不耐烦的甩在了重力训练仪上。陆总长当机的大脑重启完毕，他的手随着对方扯衣服的动作搭在统帅的腰上摸索，然后慢慢地往下移，逗留在统帅锻炼得没有一丝赘肉的腹部上，那里的腹肌起伏手感堪称完美。腹肌被充满色情地抚摸带来一种别样的刺激，阵阵热流往下半身涌去，林静恒的大脑开始慢慢发热，他按住陆必行的那只手力道变小，陆总长趁机顺着统帅的脖子一路向下吻，叼住了胸前的乳头，左手摸上了另一侧乳头揉捏起来，右手顺着腹肌往下摸，“叮”的一声把林静恒的皮带解开，伸进了后股缝。  
 林静恒的喘息更加粗重，下半身硬的有点发痛，他死死地咬住自己的牙齿，企图封锁住隐隐约约的呻吟，平时冰冷的脸也因为情动逐渐发红，他把手伸向胀痛的下半身想缓解一下，没想到中途就被陆必行拦截了。陆必行笑了一下，“统帅，不顾爱人感受先自己舒服是不对的。”  
 林静恒简直头都大了，忍着下半身的不适断断续续地说：“呃嗯…别磨…磨磨唧唧的，快…”，林静恒突然感到一根手指戳进自己体内，冷战几天后久违的感觉让血液都开始沸腾，一颗汗珠顺着额头滚下，停在喉结上还不到一秒就被舔走，随后喉结刺痛一下，被陆必行轻轻咬住来回舔弄。手指没有润滑剂太过于生涩，陆必行把另一只手插进林的口腔内搅和，口腔受到刺激后分泌大量唾液，嘴巴因为大张而有点发麻，一些唾液争先恐后地往外溢出，在阁楼微弱的灯光照色下显得有点晶莹。呻吟也因为这样无法封锁，在阁楼里回响。  
 陆必行更加兴奋了，突然有点明白所谓的脑充血是什么感觉，他把沾满唾液的手指从林静恒的口腔里抽出来，取代那根没有润滑剂的手指插了进去，慢慢地开始扩张，边用手指抽插着边碎碎念，“静恒，叫出来…叫出来好不好。”  
 这具身体被陆必行一次又一次地探索过，了解程度比林静恒本人更甚，但每一次的深入总能令他像初次接触新事物的孩子一样兴奋不已。陆必行按照自己的记忆熟练地找起隐藏在深处那凸起的一点，体内作怪的手指让林静恒不耐烦，发涨的头脑还没反应过来陆必行在说什么时突然就被一阵袭来的快感击碎了他好不容易凝固起来的意识“啊嗯”一声地叫了出来。  
 “就是这里了吗？”，陆必行不停地用手指戳刺那一点凸起，强烈的快感狠狠鞭挞着林静恒的每一根神经，喘息越来越浓重，下体硬的更加难受，但是陆必行这小崽子又不让他用手，情急之下抬起了一根腿缠住了陆必行的腰，来回在陆必行身上蹭。  
 陆必行大脑又死机了，甚至感到鼻头有点发烫，萌发出一种快要流鼻血的错觉。快感一层加一层累积，林静恒来回蹭动的速度逐渐加快，快要高潮的时候陆必行的大脑终于又重启成功，眼角的余光瞄到被林静恒先前甩到重力训练仪上的领带，想也不想就拿起领带把林的下体绑了起来，林静恒卡在中间进退两难，生理盐水都被逼了出来，他眼角有点微微发红，“陆…呃…嗯必行，解开，我不行了…”  
 这幅模样的林统帅对陆总长来说实在是过于诱人，陆总长把手指抽出来，还没让他缓过来就把自己的性器顶进去，开始的扩张起到了作用，进入的过程中狠狠地擦过那凸起的一点，陆必行很顺利地从头顶到底。林静恒的脚也软了下去，咬着牙齿就是不肯叫出声。陆必行就着抽插的姿势把林静恒抱起来，走到阁楼窗台上，林静恒赶紧回抱住陆必行怕自己滑下去，因为紧张导致穴肉跟着夹紧，走路的过程中起起伏伏，性器也跟着狠狠挤开绞紧的穴肉进进出出，整个阁楼都回响着穴肉被狠干发出来的水声，令人十分羞耻。第八星系的会议要员们如果知道他们的总长因为干这种事而迟到的话估计气的当场暴毙。  
 可惜这只是如果。  
 而会议要员们崇敬的总长依然在颠龙倒凤，陆必行让林静恒的上半身趴在窗台上，冰冷的窗台让统帅深吸一口气，不停抽插的动作导致他红肿的乳头在又冷又硬的窗棂上来回撵动，刺激中带着说不出的快感。他弯下腰凑到林静恒的耳边狡黠的笑了一声，“用不了多久第八太阳就会升起，启明星的人就会开始一天的劳作，统帅，我有点好奇，别人要是看到你这幅模样怎么办？”  
 “怎么…嗯呃…怎么办？我是无所谓，该为…嗯啊为难的是陆总长吧。”  
 林静恒并不是一个脸皮薄的人，裸奔也无所谓，反正只是皮囊，而他说出的这句话，细细品味却无疑有一丝调戏意味。快感已经累积到了顶点，林静恒的声音有点发颤，“唔…我不行了，必…必行，让我射。”  
 被无故调戏了一番的陆总长加快抽插速度，把头一偏咬住了统帅的锁骨，性器每一次都拔出只剩一个伞状体又狠狠地插进去，林静恒被快感接二连三地轰炸，脚趾头都被刺激绷紧，生理盐水打湿了他的鬓角。  
 迷迷糊糊间林静恒似乎听到了有谁远远地冲着他发红的耳根喊，“我跟你说，有个小鬼叫你大哥哥很爽的，脚前脚后，跟屁虫一样，你随便瞎掰句什么，他都偷偷拿回去奉为，怎么骗都信…跟你小时候一样！哈哈哈……”  
 那笑声逐渐变得模糊，最后被后穴涌进来的热流彻底扼杀在脑海里，而绑住他下体的领带终于松开，斑驳的白色精液射在了窗台那面墙上。林静恒的大脑因为高潮一片空白，后穴因为陆必行退出去还没来得及收缩灌进了一股凉风，刺激得他高潮后敏感的身体抖了一下，然而还没抖完，后穴却感觉被塞进了一团东西，林静恒的眼睛因为错愕而微微睁大，这小兔崽子居然把领带塞进去了！！！！！！！  
 什么可爱的小鬼！！！都是骗人的，陆信的话就没一句能信！！！！！  
 紧接着那个小鬼把头埋在了他的肩窝，闷闷的声音飘进了林静恒的耳朵，“哥…你可要含住了，不能浪费。”  
 林静恒的耳朵烫的都没有了知觉，他转过身把陆必行推开，伸手把领带从后面拔出来，像对待十恶不赦的仇人一样把领带狠狠地甩在地上，觉得不够解气还对领带补了一脚，后穴因为没有了阻碍物，白色的精液顺着腿根慢慢地蔓延而下，“你脑子里到底装了多少黄色废料啊陆总长。”  
 “你哪里黄了？”陆必行走过去搂住林静恒的腰，继续把头往统帅的身上凑，活像一个瘾君子。这句话的言下之意就是脑子里装满了他的统帅，林统帅楞了一下没有推开他。把林静恒又调戏回去的陆必行心满意足地舔舔自己的嘴角，一股淡淡的血腥味在舌尖上荡开，“原来统帅也被感染了疯狗病毒啊，是口头摄入病毒被我感染的吗？”  
 林静恒：“……”

 

 “你还有没有时间观念了！”  
 陆总长手腕上的个人终端多次提醒未果后，果断发动了小电流，倒霉的统帅再次被殃及池鱼，好像一把抓了一根仙人掌，十分酸爽，心脏病都快让他给电出来了，他气急败坏的一把甩开陆必行的爪子。  
 “禁用禁用，以后一定禁用。”陆必行手忙脚乱的关上他的特殊闹铃。  
 湛卢不知从哪冒出头来：“二位……”  
 陆必行打断他：“知道了，要迟到了，马上准备。”  
 林静恒没吱声，面无表情地走过去，他那根领带从湛卢手里抢了回来。  
 陆必行：“……”  
 他这才反应过来了什么，整个人从“惨痛”里被薅了出来，脸原地红了三个色号——离开了私密空间，总长作为一个一本正经的文明人，还是有那么一点要脸的。  
 湛卢莫名其妙：“陆校长这条领带需要拿去干洗吗？”  
 陆必行弱弱地哼唧一声：“不用管，我自己收拾。”  
 林静恒装没听到，严肃地吩咐湛卢：“通知李弗兰，我要白银一的军情简报。”  
 “是。”湛卢应了一声，与此同时，楼梯间里弹出一个小抽屉，上面闪烁这几个小图标，代表这是一个清洗收纳，衣物餐具等用过的东西随手塞进抽屉，就会自动根据材质和污迹处理，“家用收纳清洗系统刚刚升级过了，以后不单能随时随地地响应你的召唤，还可以按照您的个性化需要，把清洗过的物品放回您需要的地方，比如阁楼……”  
 陆必行：“……湛卢兄，你行行好吧。”  
 林静恒额角跳出青筋，直接禁言：“湛卢，闭嘴。”


End file.
